


Covet

by Indehed



Series: Covet [1]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-22
Updated: 2006-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 06:49:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indehed/pseuds/Indehed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon films himself with Malcolm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Covet

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Likelihood of continuation, depending on response, to slightly evil, obsessive Jonathan Archer. But it could all go downhill from here anyway…  
> Thanks to my two betas, RoaringMice and Qzee for their help.  
> Disclaimer: Not mine. Paramount is the big cheese.

Jon leaned in closer, but was still aware of possible eyes watching them. “Perhaps we should go inside…”

Malcolm nodded then waited with a smile for Jon to open the door and usher him in. Once the door was closed behind them he turned to face Jon fully, and pushed up against him. 

Jon did the rest, bending down just enough to take Malcolm’s lips in a soft kiss. He was about to break it off when he realised he really didn’t want to, so instead he slowly built it into more. He pushed his tongue against Malcolm’s lips and opening them up to him, reveling in the soft moan escaping into him from Malcolm.

His hand drifted up into Malcolm’s hair and down over his neck as eventually the kiss broke off, both keeping very close, forehead against forehead.

“I want to keep this going.” Jon breathed against Malcolm.

“I think I can stay a little longer…” Malcolm leaned in again, taking Jon’s lips with his own and ran his hand up over Jon’s chest, finding the buttons of his shirt and slowly, one at a time, opening them up, taking the opportunity to push his hand under the fabric and run his hand over Jon’s skin as each and every button popped open, eventually ducking his hands under the material and pushing up to Jon’s shoulder, watching the shirt fall off Jon’s body. Jon rained kisses over Malcolm’s neck, his teeth grazing lightly against his skin.

Jon didn’t have Malcolm’s patience, and once his own shirt was off, he grabbed either side of Malcolm’s and ripped it open forcefully, pulling it down off his arms as quickly as his slightly trembling hands could. He grabbed Malcolm’s now naked waist and pulled him in tight, their bodies flush to each other and erections pushing against their restraining trousers.

“Tonight is going to be very good.”

Malcolm could barely make a sound of agreement before Jon’s tongue was back in his mouth again. Once able to gain some sense back, Malcolm eased a hand between their flush bodies and found the fly of Jon’s pants, opening them up and so he could get his hand inside. His fingers rubbing against Jon’s erection, he pushed his hand up and under Jon’s underwear, and wrapped it around Jon’s erection, urged on by Jon, who brought his own hand to the outside of his trousers and moved in time with Malcolm’s.

“You’re killing me here. I want you.”

“I’m right here.” Malcolm nipped at Jon’s lips.

“Naked. On the bed. Now.” Jon tightened his hold on his own cock for a moment, then moved swiftly again and pulled down his own trousers and underwear, dislodging Malcolm’s hand and then moving them both over to the bed, the back of Malcolm’s knees catching him and making him fall to the bed with a small bounce. 

Jon climbed on top quickly and began pulling at Malcolm’s trousers, pushing them down and off, the clatter of his shoes against the floor rebounding through the room as proof that Jon was successful.

As he lay on top of Malcolm, their bodies moved against each other and mouths met in passionate kisses. Hands fumble against each other’s bodies, Jon’s taking in the contours of Malcolm’s lean chest, up over shoulder and down his arm, over bicep, elbow and wrist, landing in Malcolm’s hand and clasping it tightly, their fingers entwined, holding it down to the bed.

Rolling more to the side, keeping hold of Malcolm’s hand he flipped Malcolm so that he was face down on the bed and then he moved back on top of his lover. Their hands trapped between Malcolm and the bed, he slowly kissed his way from Malcolm’s shoulder to his neck, Malcolm stretching so that Jon could have better access.

Jon whispered in Malcolm’s ear. “You’re okay with this?”

Malcolm nodded against the sheets. “Perfectly fine.”

A smile lit up Jon’s face as he reached above his head to the shelving there and kept fumbling until he found the tube he was searching for. He let go of Malcolm’s hand, and rubbed down his arm reassuringly before opening the lube and smearing some on his fingers. The back of his hand trailed down over Malcolm’s back and over his ass, turning his hand at the last and pushing lower, slowly slipping his fingers inside Malcolm.

Malcolm raised himself up in response, pushing back against Jon, accepting him into himself, a small moan of pleasure coming from the back of his throat, a sound that it excited Jon to hear, feeling the response in himself.

He tried to be patient but so far it hadn’t paid off and he doubted he could slow himself down any. Two fingers inside Malcolm, he kept them at a steady rhythm.

“Okay? You ready?” Jon’s nose rubbed against Malcolm’s hair, taking in the scent.

“Yes. I want you in me.” Malcolm opened his legs wider, encouraging Jon to move over further on top of him and between.

More lube quickly made its way onto Jon’s hard cock and in no time he was pushing against Malcolm’s ass, one hand helping as he slowly entered Malcolm, unable to keep back the gasp at the tightness.

Malcolm got his knees underneath him and was able to push up and back against Jon, their bodies rising on the bed together. He braced himself with a hand on the bed, his muscles straining as Jon pushed into him again, both now gasping, sweating, slipping against each other.

Jon’s hand came round Malcolm’s body, grabbing hold of his cock and moving his hand in the same rhythm. Faster and tighter than Jon could almost cope with, it wasn’t long before he fell over the edge and cried out as he spilled himself into Malcolm. Keeping tight hold of Malcolm’s cock he stroked him harder until he also came, taking in shuddering breaths and collapsing onto the bed together.

Jon once more laid kisses along Malcolm’s shoulder, only now noticing a slight reddening in the area, belatedly realising that he must have bitten down on Malcolm’s neck in the heat of the moment without realising. He brought his hand up and touched it.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t realise.”

“Don’t be. I barely noticed either.” Malcolm turned himself underneath Jon so that they could face each other again. “Besides, I quite liked it.”

Malcolm smiled as Jon leaned down and kissed him, a lingering touch of lips.

“Come under the covers with me.”

“You want me to stay?”

“I want you to stay longer.” Jon lifted up the edge of the cover and they scooted underneath, shoving the top, now wet layer of covers off to the side. 

Having just made love at an angle on the bed it was easy enough to get underneath quickly. Getting into a comfortable position, close beside each other, Jon’s arm went around Malcolm’s shoulder and Malcolm half draped over Jon’s chest. Malcolm was easily able to touch his lips against Jon’s chest, moving slightly lower to graze teeth against Jon’s nipples every so often, eliciting a huffed intake of breath from Jon every time.

“Stop that.” Jon barely meant the words or the hand on Malcolm’s arm pushing him slightly back.

Malcolm pulled himself up a little and kissed him lightly. “Just a little fun before we sleep.”

“So you’re staying here even longer.”

“I’m tired, I’m warm and I’m comfortable. Even if I should go… I think I’d like to stay just that little bit longer.”

Jon drew Malcolm close and settled them down together, knowing he was lucky to have had this much attention from Malcolm tonight. He lay there awake quite a bit longer, listening to Malcolm’s breathing slowing down and falling into sleep as he thought about how much he wanted this again. 

For a first date it was a hell of a way to end it, but then, they are both guys. It’s not like he was wooing a girl with flowers and chocolates. They both obviously wanted sex that evening and it’s what they got. And it was damn good. And he wanted it again.

In a little while. Once he’d recovered from the first bout. He definitely wanted more before the morning.

A few hours later Jon woke, barely aware that he’d fallen asleep. Malcolm was loosely tucked into his side and he ran a hand ghosting down Malcolm’s arm and into his hand, clutching for a moment then letting go.

He gently moved Malcolm over more so that he could slip out of the bed. Taking his time in the room, quietly moving about he almost looked for Porthos before remembering he was with Chef this evening.

He smiled after returning from the bathroom, looking, jut looking, at Malcolm lying in the bed. 

That’s when the idea struck. He shouldn’t, he knew he shouldn’t. But as he picked up the recorder, he couldn’t help it. He wanted to preserve the moment, corny as it sounded, he wanted to be able to relive the experience in more than just memory. Just in case it didn’t happen again. 

He opened up the small camera and began recording, focusing in close on Malcolm, the camera as his eye he slowly scanned up Malcolm’s body, wishing he’d thought to pull back the covers to see all of Malcolm’s body, every inch.

It had taken him a long time, months, of carefully planned moves. Slowly making it known to Malcolm that he was interested, but unable to do anything outright for a long time so as not to have Malcolm think it was inappropriate behavior from his superior officer. Malcolm’s devotion to duty had merited very careful consideration in every aspect of their dealings. Dinner, breakfasts, movie night, water polo watching in the Captain’s mess. At first with other people, then alone. And every time he was convinced that Malcolm didn’t mind the little touches, the close contact from a hand on his shoulder that lingered just too long, to them sitting beside each other all night, bodies contacting the entire time. Eventually he had to just ask Malcolm to dinner, as before, but this time, he’d said it in such a way as to be obvious.

“Malcolm, how about dinner tonight. The two of us, privately. Maybe uhm… more?”

Okay, so it wasn’t as suave as he would have hoped, but the promise of more had Malcolm’s attention. Though the man had turned a slightly redder hue and had fidgeted with his hands, he still agreed. By the time they were at dinner and had had a few drinks, both were relaxed enough to enjoy each other’s company. With a few more drinks, just enough to make them merry, they had joked with each other - those jokes cutting very close to the truth.

After dessert, he had made a bold move and taken Malcolm’s hand in his own, pulled him in closer and lightly kissed Malcolm. Soft, quick, testing. And Malcolm had smiled. Sheepishly, but he did smile and that was enough to spur Jon on.

He pulled back, offering him a liqueur. Something he only ever kept for special evenings and company, though most of those nights ended on the final drink and not in a relocation to someone’s quarters.

They had laughed and finished up before leaving the captain’s mess, Jon had kissed Malcolm again up against the door and quietly asked in his ear if Malcolm would be a gentleman and walk his Captain back to his room, as he felt ‘a little light headed’.

Outside Jon’s quarters he had looked closely at Malcolm’s face and thanked him for the pleasant evening. Everything according to cliché. As they looked around the corridors, knowing there was little privacy, he had taken Malcolm just inside for a goodnight kiss. And then everything had escalated.

The drinking must have made an impact, it had made them looser but not drunk. They couldn’t blame what had happened on that alone, it had been a strong connection built up over a year or more of friendship and of growing closer. The enigma that was Malcolm Reed had been broken down and Jon relished in a job well done.

Now the man was naked in his bed. He was happy. And he felt a little guilty at his indulgence right now, filming the man, but he wondered in the back of his head. They shouldn’t be in a relationship. Technically none of this should have happened. He was the Captain, Malcolm was in his direct command and he was his superior officer. As much as rules could be ignored, ‘don’t ask, don’t tell’… he felt he at least should uphold them. Although in this case he really didn’t want to.

Malcolm’s personality was clear. Everyone knew him as a stickler for doing things right. Surely the man would think the same come a new day. Once they went back to a routine of work, the feeling inside Jon’s quarters right now would evaporate and they’d go back to simply being colleagues.

He needed something to remind him of this night, of his happiness.

He filmed quite a few minutes of Malcolm lying there before he set the camera down on his desk, still recording. He covered the red light with some discarded clothing of his own and hid it, just in case, as he crawled back onto the bed.

The motion woke Malcolm slowly. He moaned, the noise Jon had loved hearing all night. A sound he knew to be intimate, that no one else on board could know about. Captain’s privilege.

“Hey.” Malcolm’s hand came up to touch Jon again as he spoke. Jon moved into Malcolm’s arms, rolling over so Malcolm was mostly on top again.

“Hey. This was a good night.”

“It was indeed.” Malcolm looked up at the clock. “Who said it was over?”

Jon gave a half smile, encouraging and sneaky, pulling Malcolm fully on top of him and pushing the covers aside, giving a better view for the camera to pick up.

Malcolm kissed against Jon’s chest, a fixation Jon had noticed throughout the evening so far and was quite willing to indulge. Malcolm’s lips and tongue trailed up his body, stopping only to take a nipple between teeth making it harden. He took Jon’s mouth, once, twice, and then in a long, slow and deep kiss. His body rocked against Jon’s, their passion already igniting, he could feel Mal’s erection beginning to push against his hip. 

Malcolm threw his leg over Jon’s and straddled his hips. His hands, parallel to each other, pushed into Jon’s flesh. As he dug the palms into Jon’s side he moved them up and over his chest and over his shoulders, ending in a slow massaging movement. 

He looked down high over Jon and smiled. His hips rocked, the motion causing Jon’s cock to slip against his ass. 

“I want to feel you again.”

“You liked that, huh?”

“Very much so. And there’s still plenty of time until morning.”

Malcolm’s words and tone of voice sent shivers down Jon’s spine, knowing that he was hot for it again and loving that he was the one giving Malcolm what he wanted. But his final words, ‘plenty of time before this ended’, also hinting at what Jon suspected and as he remembered the camera on the desk he was secretly pleased again to have left it on record.

Malcolm bent down, kissing Jon fiercely, Jon’s head coming up from the pillow and following Malcolm’s movements, trying to keep their lips fused until the last.

Malcolm grabbed the lube from over by the other pillow and opened it in front of Jon so he could watch. Putting some in the palm of his hand he reached behind himself and ran his hand over and round Jon’s cock several times watching Jon’s face to see his reaction to the stimulation.

What was left on his fingers he used on himself. Still feeling fine from before but not taking the chance, he prepared himself, eyes never leaving Jon’s face. 

Jon’s hands caressed down over Malcolm’s body, taking time to pull on his nipples and then move one hand down over his taut stomach and down over his cock and off again. His other hand gripped against Malcolm’s hip and kept a strong hold.

Malcolm rose up on his knees and reached behind himself, taking Jon’s cock in hand. He guided him towards his anus and took him in immediately. His head fell back at the sensations and he gave a low groan. 

Jon inadvertently felt his own hips leave the bed in anticipation as he pushed into Malcolm, his eyes closed, letting his other senses heighten the effects. The slow push ended and he stayed still as both he and Malcolm sunk back to the bed. 

Malcolm swallowed and looked back into Jon’s eyes again. “I’ll admit to one thing tonight.”

“And what’s that?”

“I like that you’re big.”

Jon’s smile quickly broke into a broad grin. He raised an eyebrow and pushed up into Malcolm again. 

“That I like too.” Malcolm raised up and once more sunk down onto Jon. “Over and over again…”

The thrusts from Jon were slow and steady but became stronger once he got going. He was careful, he didn’t want to block the camera view so he used only one leg to push up from the bed. Malcolm seemed to appreciate it, asking for more all the time as he used his own strength to move up and down on top of him. Malcolm’s hands dug into Jon’s chest, using him as leverage, Jon’s hand moved along Malcolm’s upper arm, feeling the muscle beneath the skin and enjoying the strength emanating from Malcolm.

His other hand reached out and grabbed hold of Malcolm’s cock, immediately holding tight and moving his hand expertly, using just enough force to coax what he could out of Malcolm, hoping every time to make him moan once more.

Jon knew it wouldn’t take long As their bodies rocked together, Jon’s cock slipped almost with ease in and out of Malcolm’s body. Soon the stimulation was too much and, overwhelmed, he felt himself fall over the edge, hard, and pushed once more with as much force as possible into Malcolm’s ass. 

He could feel Malcolm coming closer, and in a split second decision, moved his hand to the base of Malcolm’s cock and held tight, purposely holding off Malcolm’s release.

Malcolm gasped, and then moaned, high pitched, shocked at the sudden stop to his momentum. “Jon! What…?”

“I’m not done with you yet.”

Keeping hold of Malcolm’s cock, he lifted up from the bed to a sitting position and his other hand pulled Malcolm’s head from behind and down into a passionate and sloppy kiss, his tongue tracing around Malcolm’s lips, ducking into his mouth, his lips trailing against Malcolm’s chin and cheek as both vied for some semblance of dominance. 

“Lie back.”

Malcolm did as he was told, and without breaking their connection he did his best to lay back, legs tangling around Jon’s waist in the process.

Once Malcolm was flat on his back, Jon explored his body. With a few more kisses he broke off and moved down into his neck, nipping again over the marks left before and making a new one in the process, sucking Malcolm’s skin into his mouth and moving down over his chest. With his own orgasm finished with he was able to calm down and take his time, enjoying the feel of Malcolm below him and the taste in his mouth. But he continued on down, wanting the taste of some other part of Malcolm in his mouth. 

He felt the touch of Malcolm’s hand grip into his hair, pushing down a bit, Malcolm catching on to Jon’s plans exactly.

He moved around on the bed, easing Malcolm’s legs further apart and settling low between them. Seeing that Malcolm’s eyes had closed, he took a quick glance to the camera on his desk as his mouth covered Malcolm’s cock, without even touching him first with a hand. The sudden heat and wetness of Jon’s mouth made Malcolm’s eyes open with surprise and lust and with Jon’s tongue and teeth and talented ministrations Malcolm couldn’t hold out. He tried to warn Jon but his voice didn’t want to work and he couldn’t make any coherent noise until after he came in Jon’s mouth.

He lay panting, his chest rising heavily up and down. Jon lay at his side, a dopey grin on his face as he wiped over his mouth. He laid a hand on Malcolm’s chest feeling the rise and fall.

“Now I’m tired out again,” Malcolm laughed. “You’re so good.”

“I was inspired.” Jon leaned down and kissed Malcolm lightly. “This was a wonderful night.”

“Hmmm,” Malcolm shifted on the bed, stretching tired muscles. He lifted a hand to Jon’s chest again and stroked lightly. The back of his fingers caressed the skin.

He pulled himself closer to Jon, tucking his head against his shoulder. “Wore me out. Again.”

Jon kissed Malcolm’s temple and back into his hair and settled down with Malcolm once more to get some rest. He couldn’t help that his hand drifted low over Malcolm’s stomach, and as they fell asleep together, his hand went lower, comfortably holding Malcolm loosely in his hand. 

When Jon woke up he was surprised to find himself alone on the bed. He must have slept soundly, he mused, surprised that he hadn’t noticed Malcolm leaving his side. He looked around his room checking, but there wasn’t a sign of Malcolm, or his discarded clothing.

A sudden thought hit him and almost in a panic he went to his desk. The recording was still on, the camera still covered by his shirt untouched.

He turned it off and picked up the camera, resetting it and moving back to the bed. He checked the time and knew there was plenty of it before he had to go to work.

He settled back in the pillow and pressed play, watching on the small monitor. He forwarded to where things got interesting and watched with a smile on his face. The angle was perfect, the recording was very erotic. Very erotic. In the extreme.

He could feel himself getting involved in what he was watching. He could see, even on the small screen, how his cock moved into Malcolm, how Malcolm reacted to it, could see Malcolm’s body moving in time with his. He could only see part of Malcolm’s face but it was exquisite. Now he could pay attention to every detail he had missed while involved in the act itself. His hand went to his own cock while watching, engrossed.

He bit his lip as he watched himself come, pushing hard into Malcolm, and then the sight of his lover lying back on his command and laying himself out for him. 

“Oh yes…” He was hard now. He knew that he’d finish in the shower as soon as this was done. 

He watched Malcolm’s face as he came and paused it for a second and replayed it. If he could do so privately, he’d consider printing out a paper photo of this and keeping it in his pocket. But that was maybe a little dangerous. Still it was tempting.

He watched them as they slept and sped up the recording until he saw movement. Malcolm got up about an hour afterwards. He lingered for a moment, watching Jon, ran his hand over his chest again and kissed him lightly. Jon smiled watching it realising there must be definite feelings there for him.

Malcolm stood, his full body on view for the camera as he worked a few muscles again and then bent down to pick up clothing. He watched as Malcolm dressed. With a sigh he turned off the camera after Malcolm was no longer in the frame. He deleted from that point to when he woke up himself and rewound it to the beginning for next time. He’d make a copy of it later once he had a spare PADD to download it onto, he’d pick a new one up from his ready room. It was sneaky, and he felt a little guilty at having done this without Malcolm knowing but he really couldn’t help himself. He was falling for Malcolm. And in case Malcolm didn’t fully return the feelings, he needed reminding of it somehow.

He put the camera back down and went into the shower. Running it hot and steaming, he combined the images from the camera and from his own memories together, and in a short amount of time, he came hard again in his own hand.

He shocked himself that he could have three such powerful orgasms in the one night. It hadn’t happened in a long time. But the euphoria of that was tainted by the fact that his last one was alone in his shower cubicle.

He knew he wanted to have the same thing with Malcolm. He really wanted to see the water cascading over Malcolm’s body.

But for now he had to settle himself and get to the bridge.

*

He had put all thoughts aside while at work, he was perfectly fine in his ready room and on the bridge while Malcolm was in the armory, but occasionally he drifted while Malcolm was in his presence.

He knew this was just because it was the beginning of the relationship. Hopefully a very bright beginning. He needed to talk to Malcolm alone and see how everything was going to go from here on. He kept stealing glances every so often. He was sure it would settle down though in a few days.

He entered the mess hall and scanned the faces. In the back corner he saw Malcolm and Trip sitting together eating. He smiled but it turned to curiosity when he saw Trip lean over Malcolm to look at a PADD.

He felt a strange wave of jealousy rip through his body. He smothered it as best as possible and went up to them.

“Trip, Malcolm.” 

They greeted him as if nothing was wrong and he continued. “I hate to interrupt but could I have a word with you, Malcolm? Alone?”

Malcolm looked at Trip and then back at Jon. “Yes, Captain. Sorry, Trip, I’ll be back in a few.”

Malcolm stood.

“Captain’s mess?” Jon guided Malcolm with a hand on the small of his back. 

Once inside he turned to Malcolm, gesturing for him to sit. “You left quickly this morning.”

“Yes, I know… I just had some other things planned before start of shift and since we didn’t set an alarm, I thought I’d best just stay up since I was awake. I didn’t want to disturb you.”

“No, that’s okay. I just… thought we should take the opportunity to talk.”

“About… oh, about us? About what comes next.” Malcolm nodded, understanding.

“Well, yes. We had a wonderful night. Very, very wonderful.” Jon took a deep breath. “And I’ll say off the bat that I’d very much like things to continue as they did last night.”

Malcolm smiled. “I, uh… last night was very good. We were also drinking, Jon.”

“I know that. But we didn’t drink that much. We weren’t out of control.”

“We were a bit. I know I felt drunk. And I had a bit of a headache when I woke up again.”

“Are you…? Are you saying you don’t… want…?” Jon was starting to worry.

“No!” Malcolm’s hand shot out and took hold of Jon’s forearm. “No, I just… we went very fast last night. It was great, I just think maybe we should be a bit slower.”

“Malcolm. Mal.” Jon smiled, the first time fully trying the shortening of his name that Trip constantly used these days. He didn’t get any bad response to it so continued on. “I’ve been going slow for over a year. I thought, I hoped, that last night was a breakthrough.”

“It was. I am, very attracted to you, Jon.” Malcolm leaned forward, his hand still on Jon’s arm. “Let’s just not fall into your bed every night. People might find the fact that I’m in your room all the time rather suspicious. We both have standards to uphold.”

Jon nodded, understanding that much, but still trying to put as much support for a full relationship forward as he could. “There’s always your bed, there’s… there’s in here…” 

Malcolm smiled. “I know. I’m just trying to be cautious while you seem to be intent on being… not so cautious.”

Jon was about to deny it but Malcolm was in there quickly. “You’ve been staring at me most of the day. Anytime I’m on the bridge I’ve caught your eyes on me.”

“I’m a little distracted, yes.” 

Malcolm sighed, but his smile remained and Jon felt good about that at least.

“I need to get back to work.” Malcolm stood but Jon took hold of his hand and kept him back.

“I want to see you later.” Jon stood and moved a little closer.

“Jon, what did I just say…”

“I want to see you later. My quarters. Make it around 1700 and no one can get suspicious.”

“It’s just when I get off duty.”

“Exactly, we’ll just say you worked a little late.” Jon pushed closer and hovered his lips over Malcolm’s. “Please.”

Malcolm relented. “Okay, fine. I’ll come by your quarters. But after this we have to tone it down before people talk.”

Jon’s hand moved behind Malcolm’s head and held him while he kissed him. He kept Malcolm against him for a few minutes, though it flashed by in a few too short moments, but they had to part before things went too far.

“We’ll talk later.”

Malcolm nodded and opened the door, heading back over to the table he’d left Trip at and they continued working. Jon watched while he grabbed some food. They worked well together, but the way Trip kept looking at Malcolm, the way he gave the man small touches. It reminded Jon too closely of how he’d spent months building up his relationship with Malcolm.

Trip was very close to him, a best friend. They both knew they had similar taste. They’d never discussed Malcolm, but it wouldn’t surprise Jon too much to find out now that Trip was attracted to the same man.

This afternoon they would talk and he’d do his best to make sure that Malcolm was staying close to him, before Trip had a chance to get in and steal him away.

*

Just after 1700, the door chimed and he knew it was Malcolm. He called for him to enter and he lifted himself from the bed and went round to greet Malcolm.

As soon as the doors closed, he invaded Malcolm’s personal space, pulling him into his arms, their bodies swaying as he came in and took Malcolm’s lips. His hold around Malcolm’s waist loosened only enough to let his hands wander and he slipped one up and behind Malcolm’s head.

Malcolm pulled back, just enough. “No talking?”

“Not yet.” He cut off Malcolm before he could say anything more and started divesting him of clothing, pulling the uniform zip down and shoving the material off his shoulders. 

He pushed Malcolm back against the wall as their mouths opened to each other, tongues tangling messily, equal moans between the two of them. They only parted for the few moments it took to pull Malcolm’s shirt over his head and for Jon to do the same, then their chests met, both now naked from the waist up.

Jon pushed Malcolm against the wall again, hard, turning him slightly as he started making their way along it, needing to turn them so he could guide Malcolm to the bed.

Malcolm’s legs clattered against the desk and everything fell over on it. Malcolm turned his head away to see everything was okay and Jon dragged his face back in for more kisses.

Jon pulled Malcolm forward again and then as they moved, Malcolm clattered once more against the desk and once more everything on it made a noise, this time accented by things falling to the ground.

Malcolm turned once more to see what had fallen.

He pushed Jon back. “Wait.”

“I’ll get it after.”

“Hold on.” Malcolm pushed Jon back and bent down to pick up a few PADDs. Jon did his best to get the attention of Malcolm back on him, his hands pulling at Malcolm’s waist trying to get him back up again.

“Mal, it can wait.”

Malcolm raised his hand to get Jon to wait just a moment as he picked up a camera that had landed on the floor.

A button must have been hit, it had started playing. 

“What?”

“Mal.” Malcolm stood holding it. Jon’s arms went around him, and as soon as he saw what Malcolm was holding he tried to take it from him. But Malcolm was too quick and kept it out of his reach, pulling away from Jon.

“This is me.” He looked up at Jon. “This is me, and I’m…” He looked around the room. “This was last night.”

He turned the screen to show Jon what he had found, his face had fallen, he was confused and beginning to show signs of anger held back.

“It’s not what it looks like.”

“It looks like me, naked, and in your bed. And I’ve been recorded!”

Jon was silent for a moment. “Yes, it’s, well it is from last night but it’s not a bad thing…”

“A bad thing?! You took out a camera while I slept and you filmed me! Oh god…”

Jon closed his eyes, his hands on his hips, he dropped his head. Malcolm had fast forwarded the recording and had found the next section of the tape.

“That’s us having sex.” Malcolm’s voice was a harsh, shocked, whisper. His spare hand came to cover his mouth. “You filmed us having sex.”

“I left the camera running.” It was partially true anyway.

“Why, Jon? Why did you do this? Was this all just some game or… Some sort of bet? Is this to prove something?”

“NO! No, Malcolm, I… I’m falling in love with you. I just, I wanted some memories of you… of us, in case nothing came of this.”

“You didn’t ask me. You didn’t tell me! You just set up a camera with the perfect angle and you took advantage of me.” Malcolm’s anger was barely held back, his eyes showing the signs of wetness. He looked like he’d been betrayed.

“Malcolm, no, I love you.”

The camera stayed in Malcolm’s hand but fell to his side. The audio from the recording dimly heard in the background. “You love me. After one night. That’s how you explain yourself as an excuse for this.”

“It’s true, Malcolm.”

“You’ve humiliated me, betrayed my trust. You’ve used me for some seedy game and now you tell me you love me.” Malcolm looked like he might be sick. Jon wanted to rush to his side and help him but he knew if he moved towards him right now he’d back away. He had to salvage this. But he knew he was becoming obsessed with Malcolm and he wanted everything.

He’d done this once before. Moved too fast with someone. He’d thought he’d done everything slow and perfect with Malcolm but last night he’d stepped everything up so fast and been carried on a wave.

The moment of silence was shattered as the camera went flying into the wall. Malcolm’s eyes wide and shocked still as he looked at the wreckage of the camera on the floor.

He swallowed. “I’m going to go. I’m going away now.” Malcolm picked up his t-shirt and pulled his uniform sleeves back up.

“Malcolm, please.” Jon reached out and grabbed hold of Malcolm’s arm to stop him. The man stopped in his tracks. He made no move to dislodge Jon’s hand and Jon took this as a good sign.

“Malcolm.” He moved in closer, his body just behind Malcolm and he wrapped his other hand around Malcolm’s waist. “Please stay, we’ll talk.”

“I have to go.” Malcolm pulled out of Jon’s arm and almost ran to the door, getting out as soon as possible after zipping up his uniform.

Silence descended on the room.

“Shit.”

Jon wiped a hand over his face, knowing he’d really screwed this up. He had to do something, he had to win Malcolm back. He’d do what he could and he’d have to think quickly.

He bent down and picked up the pieces of the camera, looking over it.

Taking a deep breath he wiped a hand over his mouth and nose again. He hadn’t made a copy of the tape. He put his hand in his pocket and pulled out the PADD he had taken for that purpose.

He had to give Malcolm some space but he wouldn’t give him too long. Eventually they’d need to talk. They had to work together and he had to hope Malcolm wouldn’t say anything to Starfleet. He doubted it, considering the intimate nature of their argument. 

It would be okay. He’d explain the real situation to Malcolm and apologise and they’d get over it. Really, there wasn’t a nefarious purpose, Malcolm was simply surprised and had gone for worst case scenario. It was what he did for a living, prepare for the worst, it could easily spill over into his general personality. It would be okay. He’d plan a nice dinner, invite Malcolm, and make it up to him. 

He looked at the camera. He wouldn’t be so careless with his belongings again either. Things needed to be kept safely hidden away.

He pulled on his clothing again and quickly left his quarters holding the broken camera.

*

In Engineering he approached Trip.

Showing him the camera he asked if there was a way to retrieve data from it. Trip took a look at the workings while he hovered by his shoulder.

“It should be doable. You want me to work on it?”

“Uhm, if you could just tell me how. That’s got personal stuff, I’d prefer to do it myself, make sure everything is there.”

Trip didn’t question him, instead he gave him another PADD with instructions on it. “This should do it. Best download all of it onto a PADD and start again once you’re done.”

“I plan to anyway. Thanks Trip.”

He patted Trip on the back and went back to his quarters. For three hours he worked on the fiddly little inner workings and eventually he had everything connected up. The screen on the camera was beyond repair, he’d need to replace it fully, but he watched on the PADD as the download commenced. Once more he was watching he and Malcolm on his bed. This time he didn’t get carried away in the moment but he sat staring at it, at Malcolm, intently.

He was going to keep Malcolm. He was going to make Malcolm realise that it was a misunderstanding. He’d get him back. He’d said it out loud and knew in that instance it was true: he was in love with Malcolm. And if he had to, he’d make Malcolm realise that he loved Jon.

He’d hesitated when Jon had touched him, as if he could have turned back and listened to him. All day he’d known when Jon was watching him, he must have been watching Jon to know that. And as the footage drew to an end on the screen he watched Malcolm’s tender moment as he got up to leave the room.

He’d lingered, he’d been gentle. He’d been loving. 

He turned off the PADD and bent down to get under the bed, pulling out his secure box. Opening it up, he placed the PADD into it.

It was more than lust. He’d told himself for months it was lust but now he was calling it love. Malcolm would realise it too, soon enough. 

He closed up the box. No matter what now he did have something and he was now glad he filmed it all. Maybe he’d be able to watch it with Malcolm once he calmed down.

He’d make Malcolm realise there was something very important between them.

***


End file.
